Rei Hino
'''Rei Hino '''is the present day incarnation of Princess Mars and the civilian identity of Sailor Mars. Profile Personality Rei is a stoic and serious individual who does not get too involved with men. She is described as being a beautiful, smart and reserved woman. She lives with her grandfather at the Hikawa Shrine on Sendai Hill, which is where she works as a miko. Later on, it is revealed that her dream is to become the head priest of the shrine.http://sailormoon.wikia.com/wiki/Rei_Hino In ''Pretty Soldier Sailor Stellar, ''she retains most of her personality, although she along with the other Solar System Senshi are the antagonists of the first arc Appearance Rei is a teenage girl with long black hair and black/dark brown eyes (although they are sometimes shown as purple in certain artworks). She is said to be 160 cm of 5'3" in height and is described as slender. Unlike the other Senshi's school uniforms, her school uniform was very stylish and classy, and reflected the elite status of her private school. She wore a gray blouse that had a black collar with red stripes on it, a red bow, a black skirt, white socks with a red stripe, and black shoes. Another outfit she is often seen wearing is her red and white miko robes. She also always wears her pendant, which once belonged to her mother. Biography Codename Sailor V Before debuting in Sailor Moon, Rei made a cameo appearance in Chapter 6 of Codename Sailor V. She is shown outside the Game Center Crown, remarking that she senses a demonic atmosphere. Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Rei makes her first appearance in the Sailor Moon manga series in Act 3, first showing her meditating over fire and foretelling an impending disaster. Later on, Usagi and Ami encounter her on a bus home from school and discover she works as a shrine maiden for her grandfathers shrine. A group of people enter the shrine's grounds and begin to question Rei about the disappearances of the people aboard the 6 o'clock Sendai-zaka-ue bus, going so far as to accuse Rei of 'hiding the truth' and even responsible for the missing buses. Rei snaps, and tells them to leave. Pretty Soldier Sailor Stellar Arc 1 When Hikari Kagayaki came along as Sailor Stellar, Sailor Mars didn't trust her and thought that she was pure evil, though Ami and Usagi thought that she was just misunderstood. Rei is shown that she hated Hikari due to her "evil" acts. After their encounter in the first act, Rei grows more and more hostile towards Hikari. Upon Usagi's death, Rei becomes distraughted, blaming herself for not stepping up to protect her and feeling she needs to repent for her failures. This leads her to her attempting suicide by swallowing pills, and being subsequently found by Minako. After being taken to the hospital, Rei confides in the other Senshi about how all she wanted was to see Usagi once more. Her friends help her through her grief, and promise to continue on in Usagi's spirit. Trivia * Her favourite flower is a Casablanca Lily. Gallery References Category:Civilian Identities Category:Antagonists Category:Hino Category:Character Biographies Category:Crystal Tokyo Category:Moon Kingdom Category:Sailor Senshi